Our Story
by nyE.mEh
Summary: [CHAP 3] KrisTao ChenMin ChanBaek GS! Tao yang menyembunyikan rahasia besar. Xiumin yang terluka karena Chen. Baekhyun yang menangis karena ayahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Tittel : our story

 **Athour :**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Minseok/Xiumin**

 **Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun**

 **Huang Zi Tao/Tao**

 **And EXO's Member**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship,family, School life, Romance**

 **Warning : GS for uke /Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD/GaJe/Ceritanya aneh**

 **Summary : Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Tao sahabat sejak mereka di Junior High School. Suka dan duka mereka lewati bersama, berbagi masalah bersama/ Baekhyun si gadis yag dibenci ayahnya/Xiumin yang tak pernah ada masalah dengan kisah percintaannya but there is a something happend with her boyfriend/dan Tao yang memiliki kisah cinta yang rumit dan menyimpan rahasia besar dari sahabat-sahabatnya.**

 **NB : maaf ya kalau ceritanya ngebosenin, maklum masih amatiran dan ini ff pertama athour. Dan sekedar ngasih tau aja di sini athour nya dua orang. Ff ini campuran dari imajinasi kami, inspirasi dari ff yang lain,kisah percintaan athour+terinspirasi dari lagu Simple Plan "perpect", gak ada hubungannya sih sama isi cerita. Tapi ada kok nanti hubungan nya sama salah satu cast. Dan yang paling penting, di ff ini bintang ceritanya Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Tao.**

PROLOG

Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin adalah siswi dari Seoul Senior High School. Gadis yang memiliki darah China-korea

Byun Baekhyun gadis periang yang terlihat kuat dari dalam tapi sangat rapuh. Mencoba untuk tegar dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan ayahnya yang dibantu kedua sahabatnya

Huang Zi Tao seorang gadis panda dengan ciri khas wajah oriental keturunan china asli. Hijrah ke Korea sejak sekolah di JHS. Menyimpan sejuta rahasia dari kedua sahabatnya, apakah yang Tao sembunyikan? Kenapa ia menyembunyikannya?

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon Reviewnya ya, review kalian menentukan kelanjutan cerita ini.

''satu ripiu menentukan nasip suatu ff'' adaptasi ''satu suara menentukan nasip suatu bangsa''


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

 **Tittel : our story**

 **Athour :**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Minseok/Xiumin**

 **Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun**

 **Huang Zi Tao/Tao**

 **EXO's Member and other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship,family, School life, Romance**

 **Warning : GS for uke /Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD/GaJe/Ceritanya aneh**

 **Summary :**

Hari ini halaman Seoul Senior High School terlihat sangat ramai dengan terparkirnya berbagai jenis mobil-mobil mewah keluarann terbaru. Tampak keluar seorang wanita dari mobil yang tak kalah mewah dari mobil yang lain sambil merapikan penampilannya.

"yun, ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat!" kata wanita itu tadi

Keluarlah seorang pria dari mobil yang sama dengan wanita tadi

" sabar Jae, terlambat pun tak apa. Bukankah kita ketua komite sekolah?'' kata laki laki itu

"aish... dengar ya Wu Yunho kita sudah setuju bukan kalau hari ini kita datang sebagai wali Tao-er bukan ketua komite sekolah" jawab wanita dewasa yang dipanggil Joongie

"hahahaha...iya,iya! We come to day just for our daugther in law"

"aku senang sekali , ketika Heechul menelpon kita" kata wanita itu sambil menggandeng sang pria

''ada apa chullie?'' tanya seorang wanita kepada orang diseberang dan beranjak masuk kedalam banguan sekolah

Flashback line telepon

'begini Jaejoong, sebentar lagi di sekolah Zitao ada rapat komite sekolah. Kau pasti tau bukan? Aku dan hannie tak bisa pulang dalam minggu ini karena kami masih banyak urusan dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Jadi bisakah kau menggantikan kami sebagai orang tua Zitao? Kasihan dia, Zitao pasti sedih karena tidak ada yang menghadiri rapat itu' kata Heechul panjang lebar

"wah, tentu saja bisa. Aku senang sekali chullie. Aku juga sangat nerindukan menantu kesayangan ku itu" jawab Jaejoong antusias

'gomawo, Jaejoong-ah'

Flashback off

Acara rapat dimulai sekitar 1 jam setelah berbunyi, dan sekarang raoat itu tengah berlangsung

"yun, kapan rapat ini selesainya? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu babypanda"

"sabar sayang, sebentar lagi" jawab Yunho kepada istrinya

Tak lama setelah itu rapat pun berakhir dan tak lama setelah itu bel istirahat berbunyi. Jaejoong pun langsung melesat pergi dari ruang rapat atau ruang multifungsi disekolah tersebut.

Tao, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin a.k.a Minseok pergi menuju kantin

"TAO!" seru seorang dari belakang mereka. Tao yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Betapa terkejutnya Tao setelah tau siapa yang memanggilnya

'mama Wu' kata Tao dalam hati

Wanita tersebut pun berjalan menghampiri Tao. langsung memeluk dan mencium pipinya.

"mama, apa yang mama lakukan disini?" tanya Tao dengan bahasa mandarin

"kau lupa ya sayang? Kalau mama dan papa mu yang menghadiri rapatmu" jawab Jaejoong dalam bahasa yang sama digunakan oleh Tao

'jadi,mama benar –benar melakukannya ' batin Tao

Tao pun tersenyum "Tao lupa ma, mama tidak marahkan pada Tao?'' lanjut Tao

"mama akan memaafkan mu asalkan dengan satu syarat" Jaejoong nampak merajuk

"syarat apa ma" alis Tao berkerut, bingung

"Tao harus menemani mama berbelanja sehabis pulang sekolah"

"tapi ma Tao-"

"mama kesepian Tao. Kau tau bukan kalau Yilin sedang di Paris dan Yimie, dia tidak mengerti apa-apa" Jaejoong menyela perkataan Tao

Melihat perubahan raut muka Jaejoong yang awalnya ceria sekarang sedih membuat Tao tak enak hati

"Tao akan menemani mama kok nanti, tapi mama maafkan Tao ya!"

"tentu, mama mana mungkin marah dengan diri mu baby. Kau kan menantu kesayangan mama" kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk Tao.

Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi pipi Tao langsung bersemu merah.

Dua orang manusia yang terabaikan yang berdiam diri itu pun menatap heran dengan interaksi Tao dan Jaejoong

"Baozi, kau tau tidak apa yang mereka bicarakan" tanya Baekhyun

"mana aku tau. Eh, kau bicara apa tadi Baozi? Nama ku itu Xiumin atau Minseok"

"hehehe.. nama mu kan Xiumin. Kau juga punya riwayat keturunan china bukan. Jadi pasti kau tau'' kata Baekhyun 

"dengar ya BYUN BAEKHYUN, meskipun itu benar seumur-umur aku tak pernah belajar apalagi bicara bahasa itu" sahut Xiumin mulai kesal 

"tapi kan Baozi-"

"SUDAH KU BILANG BUKAN NAMA KU BUKAN BAOZI" Xiumin makin kesal

Mendengar keributan Tao pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua temannya yang sempat terabaikan tadi

"nanti mama akan menjemput mu sepulang sekolah ya Tao-er" kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala Tao

"iya ma,,bye ma" kata Tao sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Jaejoong dan dibalas oleh senyuman dan lambaian tangan

Tao pun menghampiri kedua sahabatnya sambil tersenyum nelihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu

"HEI...HEI...HEI! kalian sedang apa. Ini baru istirahat pertama dan kalian sudah ribut ribut" seru Tao kepada kedua temannya

"salahkan Baekhyun!" tunjuk Xiumin kepada Baekhyun

"aku? Bukannya kau yang berteriak-teriak tadi?" timpal Baekhyun

"kau yang duluan"

"akukan hanya tanya kau mengerti tidak apa yang bicarakan dengan wanita yang tadi?, dan kau malah marah-marah"

"YAAK! Kau juga mengatai aku 'BAOZI' bukan?

"memang, begitu saja kau marah"

"bisakah jangan acuhkan aku? Aku seperti menonton drama percintaan saja" belum sempat Xiumin menyahut perkataan Baekhyun sudah disela oleh Tao.

"bukannya begitu Tao dan mana mau aku pacaran dengan bacon ini. Aku masih normal" timpal Xiumin

"kalau bagitu ayo kita melanjutkan rencana kita semula" seru Tao

"LET'S GO!" seru Baekhyun dan Xiumin kompak

'untung saja ada Tao'-Baekhyun

Seperti kata mereka yang akan melanjutkan acara mereka yang tertunda yaitu 'mari pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut kita'.

SKIP

Setelah selesai memesan. Mereka pun mencari tempat untuk menikmati makanan mereka nanti

"di situ min" tunjuk Tao kearah tempat kosong. Mereka pun menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Tao tadi. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang

"kalau boleh aku tau siapa wanita yang bicara dengan mu tadi Tao. Kalian terlihat akrab" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba

"eh...itu..itu..dia itu..." kata Tao gugup

"dia itu apa Tao? Cepat jawab!" desak Xiumin tak sabaran

"dia itu...emmm...dia itu ibunya Yifan" kata Tao pelan dan masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga kedua temannya

"ibunya Yifan?, kenapa dia ada disini. Yifan tidak sekolah disini bukan. Diakan sekolah di Kanada" sahut Baekhyun

"benar juga apa kata Baekkie. Kenapa Tao? Kenapa?" kata Xiumin sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Tao

"Xiumin bisakah terlebih dahulu kau hentikan tindakan mu padaku?" sambut Tao

"hehehe...aku terlalu bersemangat. Tell us Tao" Xiumin menghentikan kegiatan 'mari-menyiksa-panda-jejadian'

"kalian lupa ya, kalau Keluarga Wu adalah donator terbesar disini, jadi secara otomatis mereka menjadi ketua dewan komite dan kepala yayasan yang mau tidak mau mereka pasti datang jika ada rapat seperti ini" jelas Tao

Xiumin dan Baekhyun mengangguk paham

"tapi kenapa kalian akrab sekali?"-Xiumin

"itu..emm...iya, mama ku kan berteman dengan mamanya Yifan. Jadi pasti aku kenal dengan mamanya Yifan" jawab Tao dengan lancar padahal dia sangat gugup sekali dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Xiumin tadi

"kenapa kalian berbahasa yang tidak kami mengerti" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan cake coklat kedalam mulutnya

"tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya ingin berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin saja kok" jawab Tao tersenyum.

Tak lama setelah itu bertanda pelajaran selanjutnya pun berbunyi. Siswa dan siswi SSHS pun memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing

SKIP 

Jam sekolah pun telah usai. Para siswa berhaburan keluar sekolah untuk segera pulang. Tao pun langsung keluar dari kelasnya tanpa kedua temannya

'cepat Tao, mama Wu pasri menunggu dan jangan sampai mereka melihatnya' batin Tao

Baekhyun dan Xiumin mencari dimana Tao

"Tao kemana ya minnie?"

"iya, apa dia pulang duluan ya"

"mungkin saja. Kalau begitu kita juga pulang. Besok kita tanya Tao"

"okey. See you tomorrow!'

"see you leter"

'hari inikan hari sabtu, berarti besok hari minggu' inner Xiumin

.

.

.

.

"itu mobil mama" Tao segera berlari menghampiri sebuah mobil mewah dan lagsung masuk kedalamnya.

"hari ini kita shoping sepuasnya sayang dan mama punya kejutan untuk mu" kata Jaejoong tersenyum dengan Tao

Tao tersenyum dan raut mukanya berubah menjadi antusias "kejutan apa ma?" tanya Tao

"something" Jaejoong mencubit hidung Tao

Mendengar itu Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengelus hidungnya. Taklama berselang mobil yan mereka tumpangi berhenti. Mereka telah sampai ketempat tujuan mereka. Mereka memasuki pusat berbelanjaan dan masuk kedalam sebuah tempat yang menjadi favorit gadis panda itu.

"Tao lihat ini. Parfum couple. Cocok sekali untuk mu dan Yifan bukan? Kita beli ini. Tao ambil apa saja yang kamu mau ya sayang mama yang akan membayarnya" kata Jaejoong

"ma,tidak usah. Tao tidak ingin berbelanja sekarang. Ini terlalu berlebihan ma" sambut Tao "tidak ada penolakan sayang. Ini tidak berlebihan kok" kata Jaejoong tak perduli dengan perkataan menantunya itu. Dia terus saja mengambil barang-barang di butik itu. Wajar saja jika kalau Tao mengatakan apa yang dilakukan Ibu mertuanya itu agak berlebihan atau lebih tepatnya terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak Jaejoong mengambil lebih dari 5 buah tas, selusih baju beserta atasanya dan semacamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao dan Jaejoong keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, itu menandakan bahwa mereka telah selesai berbelanja. Mereka pun langsung pulang

"ma, ini bukan arah kerumah Tao. Ini kearah rumah mama" tanya Tao kepada Jaejoong "malam ini Tao akan menginap dirumah mama. Tenang saja, mama sudah minta izin kepada mama mu". "iya ma" Tao tersenyum

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di kediaman Wu, Tao dan Jaejoong masuk kedalam mansion itu langsung disambut oleh para maid

"selamat datang Nyonya Wu! selamat datang Nona muda Wu!

Tao tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan para maid

"Tao, kau ganti baju dulu setelah itu bantu mama ya!" kata Jaejoong "iya ma" Tao langsung pergi ke atas. Jangan takut kalau Tao tersesat karena Tao sudah sering kesini. Tao masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan suaminya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sudah ada terlebih dahulu disitu. Kemudian Tao turun dan langsung ke dapur untuk membantu Jaejoong

"papa dam Yimie mana ma?" tanya Tao sambil memakai celemeknya "papa mu dikantor. Sedangkan Yimie sedang ada study tour jadi mama tidak ada teman dirumah. Tapi sekarang ada Tao mama senang sekali" jawab Jaejoong sambil memotong motong sayuran

Mereka sedang asik-asiknya memasak dan tanpa sadar ada seseorang masuk dan berada dibelakang mereka

"mama masak apa?" tanya orang itu

'serasa pernah mendengar suara itu' batin Tao

Tao pun membalikkan badannya dan-

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Te be ce


	3. Chapter 3

_present…_

Chapter 3

 **Tit** **le** **: our story**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Minseok/Xiumin**

 **Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun**

 **Huang Zi Tao/Tao**

 **EXO's Member and other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship,family, School life, Romance**

 **Warning : GS for uke /Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD/GaJe/Ceritanya ane** **h**

DEG

Laki-laki itu mengambil air es yang berada di dalam kulkas, rupanya laki-laki itu sangat kehausan karena habis bersepeda

"kau kemana saja Son?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mencuci tangannya sedangkan Tao masih bengong di tempat

"habis bersepeda ma" jawab laki-laki itu. Lelaki tersebut naik keatas dan masuk kedalam kamarnya

"jangan diambil hati ya sayang. Mungkin dia masih kelelahan" Jaejoong mengelus kepala Tao "kita lanjutkan memasaknya ma. Sebentar lagi pasti papa akan datang" Tao langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda

SKIP

Waktu makan malam tiba. Jaejoong , Yunho dan Tao telah duduk di meja makan. Dari tadi mereka belum menyentuh sedikit pun makanan yang ada dimeja makan tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seseorang tengah menuruni tangga di mansion tersebut dan langsung duduk di kursi yang biasa dia pakai untuk makan.

"kau lama sekali. Kasian Tao dia menunggu sudah lama"

"tidak apa-apa pa. Mungkin Yifan sedang sibuk"

"sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita makan. Habis ini ada yang ingin mama bicarakan" Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicaraan antara Tao dan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambilkan makan untuk Yunho. "Tao, ambilka makan untuk Yifan ya" Tao yang mendengar hal itu mengnggukkan kepalanya. Dengan hati-hati Tao mengambilkan makanan untuk Yifan yang duduk disampingnya

"sudah cukup Yifan?" Tanya Tao dengan suara pelan

"hm" hanya itu jawaban Yifan.

Mereka makan dengan hikmat tanpa ada suara.

SKIP

Setalah selesai acara makan malam bersama bersama dengan menantu mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di ruang keluarga mansion tersebut bersama dengan anak dan menantu mereka.

"begini Tao, ini mama berikan untuk mu" Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Tao. Tao menbuka kotak tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Yifan yang belum tahu apa isi kotak tersebut sangat penasaran dengan isinya

"ma? Ini apa maksudnya?" Tao masih shock

Jaejoong berjalan kearah Tao dan Yifan, mengambil barang yang ada didalam kotak tersebut. Memakaikannya di pergelangan tangan Tao.

"gelang ini adalah gelang turun temurun, mama mendapatkan ini dari neneknya Yifan dan Ibunya Yunho papa. Kau tau bukan maksudnya sayang" jelas Jaejoong sambil mengelus lembut kepala Tao. Tao yang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong langsung merona pipinya.

Untuk info saja (*emangreadernanya) dalam kebudayaan Tionghoa apabila menantu perempuan mendapat diberikan gelang giok dari pihak lelaki maka...ya pikirin aja sendiri ya atau cari di g**gl*

Back to story

Yifan yang melihat isi dari kotak tersebut pun terbelalak kaget. Pasalnya hal yang ia tau jika seorang wanita diberikan gelang giok oleh pihak pria maka mereka seperti sudah menikah (itu semua Cuma khayalan omeh aja, kalo salah ya minta maaf kalo benar syukur).

"pernikahan resmi kalian akan dilaksanakaan sesudah Yilin menikah. Padahal mama ingin sehabis kalian lulus nanti mama sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menimang cucu" kata Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar

"dan untuk mu Yifan meskipun kau dan Tao sudah menikah secara adat tetap saja kau tak boleh menyentuh Tao sebelum waktunya tiba" kata Yunho tegas

"iya pa" jawab Yifan

Sedangkan Tao. Ia sedang sibuk pikirannya setelah mendengar perkataan ayah mertuanya tadi.

SKIP

Waktu pun berlalu. Para penghuni mansion Wu mulai beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Tao, ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan Yifan. Kenapa harus sekamar? Kata Jaejoong untuk latihan, membiasakan diri agar terbiasa nanti kalau sudah resmi.

Tao langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size dikamar itu. Ia tak langsung memejamkan matanya ia masih berfikir bagaimana nanti kalau ia tidur dengan

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, rupanya Yifan baru saja habis dari kamar mandi. Yifan mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang yang ditiduri Tao. Tao yang awalnya membuka matanya sekarang memejamkan matanya dan posisinya membelakangi tubuh Yifan. Tao merasakan kalau ada yang menempati lebih tepatnya meniduri posisi disebelahnya.

Yifan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao.

"Tao aku menginginkan mu malam ini" kata Yifan dengan suara serak

"ta..tapi Yifan bagaimana nanti kalau papa dan mama mendengar?" kata Tao dengan gugup ia berusaha untuk menghindar

"apa peduli ku, apa gunanya kalau kamar ku ini kedap suara. Sayang bukan?" Yifan mengecup leher Tao

"ja..jangan Yifan, kata papa kita tidak boleh melakukannya bukan" lagi-lagi Tao berusaha menghindar dari perlakuan Yifan

"aku suami, jadi siapa yang berhak atas mu. Bukannya kita sering melakukannya? Tidak ada penolakan Wu ZiTao" kata Yifan memberi penekanan di kata 'wu zitao'

'mama, papa, mama wu, papa wu dan semuannya maafkan Tao' batin Tao

Sepertinya malam ini Tao akan berakhir seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya dimana ia di 'kerjai habis-habisan' oleh Yifan. Tao tidak pernah menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yifan terhadapnya, bagaimana mau menikmati jika Yifan melakukan itu bukan atas dasar cinta. Yifan melakukan hal tersebut kepada Tao hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsu dan rasa bencinya terhadap Tao, Yifan sangat membenci perjodohan bodoh yang dilakukan oleh kakeknya dan kakeknya Tao. Mencoba menolak pun tidak biasa karena itu kakeknya kalau tidak ya tidak dan begitupun sebaliknya kalau ya ya iya.

Lain halnya dengan Tao, ia selalu menurut apa yang diperintahkan oleh mama,papa maupun kakeknya. Bagi Tao itu adalah cara membahagiakan kedua orang tua dan kakeknya yang sedang tidak sehat. Awalnya Tao sangat senang dengan perjodohan karena ia dijodohkan dengan orang yang ia suka, tapi setelah tau kalau Yifan sengat membencinya dan menjadikan ia sebagai budak nafsu Yifan. Rasa senang itu berubah menjadi kesengsaraan yang tak hanya melukai fisik tapi juga batin dan jiwanya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, kelopak mata Tao terbuka ia melihat sekelilingnya. Di sampingnya ada Yifan yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak ingin rasanya tao menyentuh pipi suaminya itu tapi ia urungkan niatnya tersebut ia memilih untuk beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia beranjak dari tempat tidur takut membangunkan sang suami dan menahan rasa nyeri di bagian bawahnya

CKLEK

Tao membuka pintu kamar mandi

BLAM

Dan pintu itu pun tertutup kembali

Yifan membuka matanya, sebenarnya ia sudah lama bangun. 'masih pagi' pikir Yifan, ia pun melanjutkan tidurnya

Bathroom side

Tao menyalakan shower, ia berdiri dibawah guyuran air. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merosot kelantai ,ia matanya turun bercampur dengan air, Tao menangis dalam diam 'hina sekali mu Tao, hina. Kau rela memberikan kesucian mu dengan orang yang tidak sama sekali mencintaimu. Ia hanya menganggap mu hanya budak nafsunya saja sungguh begitu malang nasip ku' lagi-lagi air mata Tao turun bercampur dengan guyuran air ia memukul-mukul dadanya mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya dan apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya hanya sia-sia karena rasa sakit yang ia alami tidak memiliki obat penawarnya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis meraung-raung tapi ia urungkan ia hanya menangis dalam dia baginya cukup ia yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao sedang sibuk didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan mertuanya, di mansion ini memang ada koki tapi tadi Tao yang meminta para koki untuk membiarkan dapur itu dikuasai oleh Tao. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 semua makanan telah siap begitu juga minumannya untuk ayah mertuanya ia buatkan kopi susu, untuk mamanya adalah teh hijau sama seperti ia dan untuk suaminya cappucino.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia kalau makanan sudah siap dan ada Tao disana. "pagi ma!" sapa Tao "kau yang menyiapkan ini ?" bukannya membalas sapaan Tao, Jaejoong malah bertanya Tao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"bukankah ada maid? Kenapa sebelah kau yang memasak?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

Tao memberikan teh hijau kepada Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelah mama mertuanya, "kebetulan tadi Tao bangun agak lebih pagi ma, sekali-kali tak apa bukan?" Tao sambil mengoleskan selai keroti Jaejoong. "tapi kau terlihat kelelahan sayang dan lingkaran mata mu semakin besar kau kurang tidur?" Tao bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, ia ingin sekali bohong tapi sudah terlalu sering jika iya jujur pasti Jaejoong akan marah besar

"hehe...Tao sering begadang Ma, soalnya banyak sekali tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan" Tao duduk disamping Jaejoong.

'Maafkan Tao yang berbohong lagi, Ma'

Tbc.

 _Gimana ceritanya? Mudahan ga mengecewakan banget. Untuk chap berikutnya kayaknya bakal lama, soalnya lepi author yang ngetik fic ini lagi terserang penyakit. Do'ain aja moga cepat sembuh yeth. Makasih banget loh yg udah baca, follow, fav , dan review. Buat siders, makasih juga udah numpang lewat,kkkk._

 _RnR yeth !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Our Story**

 **Athour : nyE and mEh**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Minseok/Xiumin**

 **Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun**

 **Huang Zi Tao/Tao**

 **And other EXO's Member**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship,family, School life, Romance**

 **Warning : GS for uke /Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD/GaJe Ceritanya**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

If you don't like this story, you can click 'exit' or 'close' on your phone or computer

And then don't bash us on your social network about our fict story, please..

So, let's enjoy this story

.

.

.

DANGER : IF YOU FIND TYPO(s) ANYWHERE HERE .. we're sorry

.

.

.

.

"Ahh lelahnya"

Gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah ini menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan meregangkan ototnya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat berwarna merah muda, warna favoritnya. Kamarnya memang didominasi oleh warna merah muda, khas perempuan sekali.

Rasa lelah membawanya dalam kantuk, hingga tertidur.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar mengusiknya dari tidur. Pintu kamarnya masih berbunyi dan dia malas untuk bangun membukakan pintu.

"Masuk saja _ahjuma,_ tidak dikunci"

Pintu cokelat itupun terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita. "Makan malam sudah siap, Nona Baekhyun"

"Apa _appa_ sudah pulang dari Busan?" tanya Baekhyun pada pelayan rumahnya itu.

"Sudah, dan sekarang Tuan Byun sedang beristirahat di kamarnya"

"Apa dia sudah makan?" Baekhyun bangkit dan membuka kancing bajunya.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Aku belum menawarinya, nona"

"Baiklah, _ahjuma_ bisa lanjutkan pekerjaan yang lain sekarang"

Wanita itu membungkuk lalu pergi. Baekhyun melepas semua pakaiannya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya sudah siap untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya. Namun dia turunkan lagi dan kembali menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki paruh baya mengenakan kaos rumahan.

"Eum _, ap- appa_ , mari kita ma-makan malam" kata Baekhyun dengan gagap.

Ayah Baekhyun memandang Baekhyun datar dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan, melalui anaknya tanpa bicara. Gadis yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun itu membuang napas kasar. Dia menunduk menatap kakinya yang dibalut sendal kain motif bunga sakura. Setetes air jatuh dari mata kecilnya.

" _Appa. . ."_

 _._

 _._

"Kau tahu, dia sangat cantik.. sepertimu"

Kangin menutup halaman terakhir dari album pernikahannya 20 tahun yang lalu. Yang mana terlihat di sana dia dan mempelai wanita tersenyum begitu bahagia. Kemudian dia memaksa menutup matanya yang berkabut.

"Tapi . . . Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat itu" . Pria itu kini membuka tutup botol anggur dan menegak isinya. Matanya mulai memerah, ini botol kedua yang sudah dia habiskan. Saat kepalanya sudah terasa begitu berat, dia merebahkan tubuhnya lalu mulai memejamkan mata kembali, beriringan dengan tetesan _liquid_ yang mulai mengalir dari mata elangnya.

.

.

" _Hallo, Baekhyun"_

"Hallo, Min" Baekhyun menjawab malas sapaan dari seberang telpon sana.

" _Kau habis menangis, 'ya?"_

"Tidak. Aku tidak menangis. Hahaha"

" _Tidak usah berbohong, aku tahu dari suaramu suaramu, Baek"_

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dan berdehem untuk menetralkan suranya.

"Aku baru bangun tidur, jadi suaraku serak seperti ini. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

" _Baekhyun!"_

Baekhyun tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghindar dari sahabatnya yang satu ini. Xiumin itu terlalu peka.

"Baiklah aku mengaku, aku memang habis menangis"

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang telepon sana, Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya yang berlendir dengan tisu.

" _Apa karena ayahmu lagi?"_

"..."

" _Baek"_

"Ya, _appa_ "

" _Baek, kau janga –"_

"Kau tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja"

" _Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke toko buku besok"_

"Baik Tuan Puteri. Pukul berapa? Apa kau mengajak Tao juga"

" _Kita berdua saja. Tao sedang di rumah keluarganya sekarang. Pukul 3 sore, okay"_

"Okay Tuan Puteri"

" _Baiklah, selamat tidur kerempeng, sampai jumpa besok"_

"Selamat tidur juga, bakpau"

Baekhyun menutup telponnya dengan Xiumin dan kembali mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu. Kamarnya terlihat berantakan sekarang, tisu berserakan dimana-mana. Dia benar-benar sedih diperlakukan ayahnya seperti itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, sepanjang hidupnya dia tidak pernah berbicara banyak pada ayahnya.

Sewaktu kecil dia diurus oleh seorang wanita yang sering dia panggil Cho _ahjumma_. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Cho _ahjumma_ karena beliau juga sangat menyayangi dan mengurus Baekhyun dengan baik, namun saat Baekhyun mulai bersekolah ayahnya memecat Cho _ahjumma_. Yang Baekhyun ingat, malam terakhir itu Cho _ahjumma_ dan ayahnya berdebat panjang. Bahkan dia keluar rumah masih dalam keadaan menangis. Baekhyun sangat terpukul, tentu saja. Satu-satunya orang yang menganggapnya ada di rumah itu, justru pergi meninggalkannya.

...

...

Sore hari, matahari di awal musim panas bersinar cerah. Secerah senyum kedua gadis manis yang sedang berjalan beriringan di trotoar, yang mana di sampingnya berjejer toko-toko yang menjual berbagai barang. Gadis yang lebih kurus memakai kaos setengah lengan berwarna _baby pink_ , kakinya dibalut dengan _jeans_ selutut berwarna hitam dipadukan _sneaker_ yang berwarna hitam juga. Gadis yang satunya juga memakai kaos yang sama dengan temannya, hanya saja miliknya berwarna biru tua. Dia juga memakai _skinny jeans_ berwarna putih dan memakai sepatu _flat_.

"Min, kemarin itu, keluarganya Tao 'ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperbaiki letak tas selempang kecil di bahunya.

Xiumin yang sedang mengunyah permen karet menggendikkan bahunya, "Katanya 'sih begitu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Eum, aku seperti pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya, tapi. . ."

"Tapi?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu" Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya juga.

Sampailah mereka di toko buku, keduanya memasuki toko tersebut dan langsung menuju rak bagian pojok kanan. Di sana mereka membeli buku pelajaran.

Setelah dia mendapat buku yang dicarinya, Xiumin melihat-lihat rak bagian novel. Ketika tangannya terulur untuk mengambil salah satu novel, tak sengaja dia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang baru dibuka. Dahi Xiumin mengkerut melihat pengunjung yang baru masuk itu, seorang laki-laki yang begitu dikenalnya dan seorang gadis cantik yang digandengnya.

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Namun yang dia lihat tetap sama. Laki-laki berwajah kotak yang menggandeng tangan seorang gadis cantik. Mereka berdua adalah adik kelasnya.

"Min"

Xiumin tersentak kaget saat Baekhyun menepuk pelan lengannya.

"B-Baek, kau m-melihatnya, bukan?"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang"

Baekhyun memang memperhatikan pandangan sahabatnya itu sedari tadi, dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Xiumin sekarang.

"Baek"

Baekhyun memegang pundak Xiumin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku dan Tao pernah memperingatimu dulu, kau sudah sering melihatnya seperti itu 'kan? Tunggu apa lagi, Min. Sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal"

Xiumin hanya diam, Baekhyun yang jengah kemudian menariknya menuju kasir. Selama Baekhyun membayar, Xiumin memperhatikan mereka lagi. Laki-laki itu tertawa lepas bersama si gadis. Napas gadis dengan _single eyelid_ itu tercekat ketika melihat si laki-laki berwajah kotak mengusak rambut gadis di hadapannya. Kemudian tangannya turun ke pipi gadis itu dan mengelusnya perlahan. Membuat si gadis terdiam dan mereka saling bertatapan.

Xiumin melihat semuanya, bagaimana rona merah muda menjalar di pipi kedua adik kelasnya itu ketika mereka bertatapan. Bagaimana si gadis kemudian tersenyum malu-malu dan laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ketika mengalihkan pandangannya itulah, kedua matanya bertemu mata Xiumin, seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Laki-laki itu tersentak kaget hingga membulatkan matanya. Xiumin hanya tersenyum kaku melihat laki-laki itu. Kontak mata mereka terputus ketika Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi menariknya menjauh pergi dari toko tersebut.

...

...

Seorang gadis dengan pipi chubby memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan muka yang kusut, sangat jauh perbedaannya dengan baju yang ia pakai, begitu licin bahkan mungkin jika semut berjalan di baju tersebut pasti akan tergelincir jatuh. Gadis itu Xiumin, memasuki kelasnya dengan gontai. Tao dan Baekhyun begitu heran melihat sahabat mereka seperti itu, 'tak seperti biasanya' koar Tao dan Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Tao tepat saat Xiumin baru saja mendudukan dirinya di kursi. "Kau ada masalah?" tambah Tao.

Xiumin menatap kedua sahabatnya, dan hanya menghela napas.

"Apa ada hubunganya dengan kekasih mu? Siapa namanya Baek? Aku lupa yang kepalanya seperti kotak itu."

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Tao yang masih mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Emm..kalau tidak salah itu namanya chin, eh bukan chun. Bukan juga. Chuni. Atau...aduh aku lupa baek...tunggu-tunggu aku ingat Chen. Namanya Chen. Iya Chen. Adik kelas kita" cerocos Tao.

Baekhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir mengisyaratkan pada Tao untuk diam.

"ARRGHH...kalian bisa diam tidak sih? Sekarang kepala ku pusing dan ditambah dengan kalian" sahut Xiumin dengan wajah frustasi.

"Makanya ceritakan kepada kami apa masalah mu, Baoziii~" kata Tao.

Baru saja Xiumin membuka mulutnya, _handphone_ nya bergetar dari dalam tasnya.

"Nanti kuceritakan" bisik Baekhyun pada Tao dan gadis bermata panda itu mengangguk patuh.

 **From: My Dae**

 **Temui aku di** _ **rooftop**_ **jam istirahat nanti.**

Xiumin mendengus membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Singkat, padat dan jelas.

.

.

"Kau benar tidak ingin pergi ke kantin?" Tanya Tao.

"Hm"

"Ayolah, Min. Lupakan saja yang kemarin" kata Tao sambil berjongkok di depan Xiumin.

Xiumin menutar malas bola matanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, perutku hanya sedang tidak enak, aku sedang PMS. Kalian pergilah, daripada di sini mengoceh terus membuat perutku semakin sakit"

Tao dan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir mereka.

"Baiklah, Min. Kami berdua pergi ke kantin. Kau jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak di dalam kelas" kata Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Xiumin.

"Hei kerempeng, aku tidak sesadis dirimu yang ketika nilai ulangan jelek langsung memakan daun tanaman di depan kelas" balas Xiumin membuat Tao tertawa dan Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, malu akan kelakuan konyolnya dulu.

"Diamlah kalian berdua"

Namun Tao dan Xiumin tetap tertawa. Baekhyunpun langsung menarik Tao keluar kelas menuju kantin.

Sepeninggal kedua temannya, Xiumin mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

 **To: My Dae**

 **Now?**

Selang beberapa detik, Xiumin mendapat balasan dan segera pergi dari kelas.

 **From: My Dae**

 **Ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepatlah. Waktu istirahat tidak banyak" ucap Xiumin samil mengipasi wajahnya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Aku ini kakak kelasmu, sopanlah sedikit"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Panggil aku ' _sunbae',_ atau setidaknya panggil ' _Noona'"_

"Jawab aku"

Xiumin memutar malas bola matanya, dia benar-benar menemui Chen di atap sekolah. "Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf" ucap Chen dan duduk di samping Xiumin.

Gadis itu jengah sekarang, dia berdiri dari duduknya bersiap akan pergi.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Chen menahan lengan Xiumin yang akan pergi.

"Kenapa? Kau masih bertanya kenapa, Chen?"

"Aku sudah minta maaf padamu, 'kan. Kemarin aku hanya menemaninya membeli buku?"

"Tapi kenapa harus bergandengan? Dia bukan anak kecil yang perlu diperlakukan seperti itu", suara Xiumin sudah naik beberapa oktaf dari biasanya, membuat napasnya terengah-engah. "Aku juga sudah sering melihatmu seperti itu"

"Lepaskan!" Xiumin mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkraman adik kelasnya itu. Namun Chen malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya menghasilkan ringisan dari bibir Xiumin.

"Chen. ., kau menyakitiku" ujar Xiumin, membuat Chen melonggarkan cengkramannya.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, Xiumin melihat arloji pada pergelangan tangannya. Waktu istirahat tinggal 10 menit.

"Kau masih menyukainya"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mengucapkan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Kau masih menyukainya"

Laki-laki yang kata Baekhyun berwajah kotak itu duduk kembali pada bangku panjang di atap gedung sekolah mereka, diikuti oleh Xiumin yang mulai menutup matanya.

"Aku anggap kau diam sebagai jawaban 'ya'," kata Xiumin.

Chen menelan ludahnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan. Perkataan Xiumin memang benar, dia masih menyukai mantan kekasihnya yang _notabene_ nya satu kelas dengannya.

"Chen..." , Xiumin berusaha keras menahan suaranya yang bergetar, dia harus melakukannya sekarang , jika tidak dia akan semakin sakit hati dan menyesal.

"Kita putus"

Chen membulatkan matanya dan menatap Xiumin tak percaya. "Min, jangan bercanda"

"Aku serius,Kim Jongdae"

Chen semakin tertohok, Xiumin akan menyebutkan nama aslinya jika memang sudah dalam keadaan serius. Dia menggenggam tangan Xiumin dan menatap lekat matanya. "Aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan. Aku janji –"

"Kau sudah banyak berjanji, Chen" Gadis berpipi chubby itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Chen. "Berjanjilah ketika kau memang mampu menepatinya"

Xiumin berhasil lepas dari Chen lalu berdiri dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Chen yang langsung terdiam karena kalimat Xiumin barusan.

"Terimakasih untuk setahunnya, untuk semuanya" , sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, gadis itu masih sempat mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada orang yang selalu membuatnya tersipu, dan membuatnya menahan sesak disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue. . . . . . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Authors's speaking**

 **nyE : setelah digantung di belakang rumah selama berabad-abad akhirnya nih epep rampung jugaaa /sujud syukur/**

 **mEh : lama banget baru ngangkat jemurannya**

 **nyE : harus menunggu sang mentari terbenam dahulu, soalnya diriku tak sanggup jikalau keluar istana dan harus menghadapi sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata.**

 **mEh : -_- /gumoh/**

 **/sorry gaje dan gacu/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hollllllaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Apa kabar, gaesss?**

 **Ada yang nungguin epep ini gak? Haha, syukurlah kallo ada.**

 **Buat yang nungguin makasih banget loh, makasih juga buat ripiu-ripiu nya, makasih udah difollow and dikaporitin. /peluk atu atu/**

 **Eum gini gaesss, semua author di sini tadi pagi udah rapat /AUTHOR DI SINI CUMAN DUA BIJI WOY!/**

 **gini nih..**

 **eum aduh gimana yah, hm gini nih ...**

 **Begini loh,**

 **duh .**

 **gini maksudnya itu , eum gini /CEPET WOY!/**

 **ja-jadi gini... kita sepakat, kalo respon dari readers ga sesuai dengan ekspetasi, nih cerita bakal kita tenggelemin a.k.a ditelelepin a.k.a diceburin ke sumur atau yang bahasa kekiniannya itu di** _ **discontinue**_ **.**

 **riview dari kalian tuh berharga banget, itu yang bikin kita selalu semangat buat nulis gaess ;')**

 **Sooooo, mind to riview?**

 **TBC or END?**

 **See ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pasintik, Februari 2016_

 _nyE mEh^^_


End file.
